


W同人－翔菲：Question

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 4





	W同人－翔菲：Question

翔太郎偶尔也会耍坏，但他总是限于私下对着搭档。就好像现在，把菲利普压在办公桌上，他会要求对方别逃进地球图书馆。  
“提问。想让我用手，还是用嘴？”一边发问翔太郎一边解开对方裤子。  
“用嘴，”菲利普挑起了眉毛，虽然他的确已经搜查过如何应对这种事情，可是实质被爱人碰触后身子不禁紧张和颤抖。  
这个答案出乎意料，翔太郎相当感兴趣，“哦～？搭档你的回答如此胆大。”  
“和搭档你一样。”  
“你是我的头脑，”翔太郎分开了对方的腿，菲利普没有一点反抗。他们的确做过几次，此时心里紧张的负担已经减轻了不少。  
低下头时，翔太郎顺势抬眼，透过他有些自然卷的发丝看相按耐不住兴奋产生表情变化的搭档。  
“因为是我头脑，所以现在让我如此疯狂。”  
说完他含了下去，没有一点征兆。但好像知道一般，菲利普极其享受的顺着对方口腔滑下的趋势挺起了腰。  
那一侧倾斜的发丝顺着头部扬起的动作向地心的方向偏动滑落，将那个精致的面容展露出来。翔太郎享受的在那白皙的腿间欣赏对方面容，口中的动作从小心的温柔变成痴情的涌动。  
富有节奏的，彼此的动作和呼吸合二为一。

“提问，现在你想要我进来，还是不要？”翔太郎吻了一下对方挺起来的部分，和绯红的脸颊一样可爱。  
“进来，”菲利普不需要犹豫便果断回答，这个问题只是翔太郎最近找到的新方法，其实早就知道菲利普会如此回答。只是，菲利普并不讨厌这种事情。  
润滑剂微微反射着光，凉意和粘稠的感觉让菲利普扭动起来腰，手不知所措的动的手指划过空气，可是办公桌上没有让他可以抓的地方。翔太郎安抚性的吻着身侧对方曲起的膝盖和腿侧，手指里外按摩着。  
虽然往日办事偶尔因为感性而不知分寸，但他骨子里那份认真和温柔让他极其小心爱护着眼前的人。  
菲利普敏感的身子还是会很快又感觉，不，具体是对翔太郎会很容易同步上感觉。  
他握紧拳，抿上嘴唇，侧头闭眼忍耐着最后一丝矜持。发红的耳根，和遮挡不住还是跑出来的呻吟，最终泄了出去。  
翔太郎侧身躲过了溅起的蜜液，手头不停，拇指轻轻一刮帮对方清理了前端。

除了故意的提问，他们两个人并不需要过多的语言。虽然可以说他们无法预测后面发生的事情，可是身体会默契的调解在一起。  
不会疼痛，只有快感。  
可能这样说有些夸张，但他们却觉得如此自然。大概菲利普还是会因为激动而紧张，但他总会神奇的发现自己和搭档配合得天衣无缝。  
因为没有人能体会真正合体后的感觉，那是他们身为W独一无二的体会，无法用语言去形容，所以也没人能理解他们之间最深的羁绊。

两个人节奏一起加快，呼吸和亲吻都好似轻柔打着拍子一半掺杂在呼吸和肉体摩擦之间。  
内部的温度和细腻是独一无二的，当然菲利普是翔太的第一也是最后，可是翔太郎能感觉到那份紧致和依旧生涩的收缩和那略显稚嫩的外表一样让人惊奇和怜爱。  
“提问，要一起去，还是一个人？”  
被吻红的脖颈，咬红的耳根，激情泛红的双颊。一切都为菲利普白皙的肌肤染上了诱人的色彩，翔太郎像是探索贪图那份提问，鼻息和唇印在不自觉前落下几处。  
“一起……一起……！”因为津液和喘息而显得好似哭腔的回答从菲利普口里发出。接着就被翔太郎的唇堵了起来。  
彼此的手握紧，肌肤随着动作拍出的声音在不大的事务所里回荡。细汗染尽的肌肤擦过木桌发出细微独有的声音。

随后，两个人一起释放。彼此的唇始终粘合在一起，无法换气让菲利普在最后关头发出诱人的喘息和鼻子般的呜咽。  
“提问…”喘着气，脱离彼此唇的捕捉，翔太郎爱上了这种方式，“拿出来？还是不要？”  
“不要，”简洁明了。  
所以翔太郎就着这个姿势一手揽起了那纤细很轻的腰肢，另一只手托起臀部。一边感受对方下面裹紧自己的温度，一边感受彼此身体肌肤的摩擦，将菲利普抱去了床上。  
也许这一夜，提问还没结束。


End file.
